


Less work, more cozy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [165]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tired Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmap, ditch and thunder.





	Less work, more cozy

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles‘ words from October 12. Those words were tricky, but after a few hours I finally have something, yay! Thanks again to Jessie for helping me pick the words again ♥♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180391258732) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/180208).)

“That’s enough for today,” Stiles said.

Derek blinked at him, then back at his desk. “What.”

“You’ve been staring at that map for 20 minutes.”

“Uhm.”

“Yeah, no more work for you today. Come on, I have prepared for cozy in the porch swing with tea and blankets.”

“Porch swing?”

“Yeah, for the thunder?”

Derek blinked again as he listened to the heavy rain and rolling thunder. “Oh.”

“I should have pulled you away from work long ago, apparently.”

“Sorry.” Derek smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s ditch the jeans, put on pajama pants or something, be extra cozy.”

Derek groaned softly. “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
